


This is the end of everything

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [95]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Competency, Even Worse Than Not A Fix-It, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint almost didn't take the shot. [AU ten minutes into the movie.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This is the end of everything  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath  
> Warnings: AU during film; character death  
> Pairings: implied Loki/Clint  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 510  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Any, any(/any), almost doesn't count

Clint almost didn't take the shot. He was aiming for mid-center torso, where he knew Fury had body-armor - and then the blue pulsed, as Loki of Asgard stumbled, and Clint's heart beat only for Loki.

So he adjusted his aim and sent a bullet straight into Fury's remaining eye.

.

With Hill and Fury dead, Coulson was Acting Director. Half of the agents on the Helicarrier died either because of the explosions or the Hulk's rampage. 

Clint killed many himself on his way to Loki's scepter, and when Black Widow got in his way, already wounded from the Hulk, he didn't pull his punches.

He spared her life once. But that was before his heart beat in time with Loki's, and they were on a timetable, here. 

Clint could never beat Natasha in a fair fight. But neither of them has ever fought fair. She was a hair too slow and Clint's knife sliced across her neck.

He didn't look back as he left her bleeding out on the walkway.

.

The helicarrier crashed into the ocean and Clint piloted their stolen quinjet to New York.

With the tesseract, Loki opened the doorway and massacred the Chitauri army as it came through. Clint picked off any survivors.

"This is my world," Loki said, shattering the scepter and cradling the tesseract. Clint stood beside him, waiting for Loki’s orders, and Loki glanced at him with a smile. “To think,” Loki mused, making the tesseract vanish with a twist of his wrist, “you almost hesitated, my hawk.” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint admitted. He could not lie to Loki. Would not.

“Let us go explore this realm of ours,” Loki said. He looked at Selvig for just a moment, then at Clint. “No loose ends,” he murmured, so Clint dealt with it, and then waited.

Loki nodded. “Let us depart,” he said, and headed for the quinjet. 

Clint followed, ignoring all the alien corpses littering Manhattan.

.

Acting Director Coulson reported to the World Council and found himself without a job.

After Bruce Banner woke up, he went back to running because he’d told them how badly bringing him in would go.

Thor could find no trace of his brother, and without the tesseract, he had no way of getting home, so he pledged himself to Coulson, even though Coulson had been removed from SHIELD. There was no one else on Midgard he felt trustworthy.

Steve Rogers stayed with SHIELD because he believed Loki’s rampage to be his fault and saw no way to atone.

Tony Stark and Natasha Romanova both died on the Helicarrier.

And Loki planned and plotted and waited for Thanos to arrive. He’d point Thanos to Asgard first, and after Thanos burnt it down, he’d strike.

Clint built him a new army and killed whoever needed killing, and it honestly wasn’t that different a life from what he’d had before. Definitely wasn’t a bad one.

The blue pulsed in the back of his mind, and his heart beat in time with Loki’s, and Loki smiled at him. It couldn’t really get better than that.


End file.
